


Reunion Sex is Definitely Where It's At

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ....at least I think that's what it could be categorized as, A bit of power play, Barebacking, M/M, OT5, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was gone for unspecified reasons unimportant to the story and this is the cute reunion...well, it was cute until the awesome reunion sex happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion Sex is Definitely Where It's At

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest with you now, this story was written by a lesbian with very little actual working knowledge of the penis and all things associated with it, so if I got something wrong, it's completely on me because I didn't want to ask. It's been a while since I've watched gay porn, but I know the basics. Oh, also? I'm American, and I don't have the time or resources ie. friends to Brit pick it so it's fully (well, mostly) Americanized

“Haz, mate, your hair is looking particularly sad today, what's up?” Niall questions, dropping onto the couch and tossing an arm around Harry's shoulders, giving him a squeeze. 

Harry blinks and leans into Niall's side, never one to pass up an opportunity for a cuddle, “Nothin' Nailler, tired is all. Haven't been sleeping well.”

Niall reaches up and scratches Harry's scalp, causing him to tip further sideways and put his head on Niall's lap, “You sure?” he asks quietly, tugging on the lobe of Harry's ear. 

“'m good dude, just keep petting me, 'm almost asleep,” Harry yawns, his fingers curling over Niall's knee as his eyes flutter shut. “.......miss Lou,” he mumbles almost silently before his breathing has a chance to even out completely, signaling that he's fallen asleep. 

Niall laughs lightly under his breath, tracing the shell of Harry's ear as footsteps echo behind them on the couch. He tips his head back and sees Zayn standing in the doorway, looking a bit lost. “'Sup Zayn?” he whispers motioning to his lap in explanation. 

“You got Haz?” Zayn asks, walking to look over the back of the couch, leaving an answer unnecessary on Niall's part. “Lou just called, said he'd be here in about an hour, he's just grabbed his luggage,” he continues, dropping a kiss to the top of Niall's head as he leans over the back of the couch to tug on one of Harry's curls. 

“Harry just knocked out, told me to keep petting him,” Niall responds, turning his head to catch Zayn in a chaste kiss, his hand still twisting through Harry's hair. “Where's Liam?”

“He said something about a coffee run, promised he'd be back before Louis, so I assume he'll be back in a few minutes,” Zayn answers, pulling away from Niall to speak, eyes drifting to Harry's sleep slackened face. “Our boy doesn't sleep well without Tommo here, does he?” Zayn muses, walking around to squeeze between Niall and the arm of the couch. 

Niall glances over at Zayn and the bags under his eyes before answering with a small smile, “No one sleeps well without Lou here.” Zayn reaches over to tangle his fingers with Niall's in Harry's hair and scratches at the sleeping boy's scalp gently while humming in agreement. They sit like that until the sound of the apartment door opening causes the two of them to snap out of their quiet contemplation of the sleeping boy. 

“Anyone wanna help get the door? Can't exactly balance five cups of coffee and food by myself, ya know,” Liam's voice rings out in amusement as Zayn pushes himself up and Harry does nothing but grumble in his sleep.

“Sorry Li, sorry,” Zayn snorts as he reaches the door and grabs the coffee from the blond's hands, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Gotta be quiet as a mouse though, yeah? Harry's down for the count on the couch and Louis's on his way home. Figure we'll let Harry sleep until Louis can give him a rude awakening,” he says over his shoulder as he and Liam walk into the living room, the smell of coffee permeating the room. 

“Liam, I love you,” Niall says reverently, pulling his hand away from Harry's curls to make grabby hands at both the coffee in Zayn's hands and the food in Liam's. “D'you get that thing I like, with the chocolate and the crème stuff?” Niall questions with a pout.  
Liam waves one of the few bags in his hand at Niall in answer to his question and grins, “Love you too Nialler, which is why I did indeed get your chocolate crème things. I also got you that weird caramel coffee crap that you insist on always drinking. Zayn, I got you your black coffee, Haz his chocolate coffee and Lou his ridiculously intricate crap.” 

“Thanks, love,” Zayn grins, grabbing the cup with his name on it from where he set the carrying tray of coffee and taking a sip. Liam grins back and goes to set the bags of food on the counter next to the drinks and grab his own, leaning on the counter next to the dark haired male.

“You guys suck! Bring me my coffee, and food, wonderful food, I can't move and wake up Haz,” Niall groans, his pout growing as he watches Liam take a sip from his cup and then press his lips to Zayn's neck while leaving just enough space so that Niall can see his tongue flick against the brunette's skin. 

“No deal, mate,” Zayn responds, his voice lower than it was minutes ago.

Liam grins against Zayn's throat, “Nah, I think we're good here, just move one of the couch cushions under Harry's head and come get your own breakfast, Louis will be here soon anyway.”

Niall groans and slides his hands under Harry's head, lifting slightly and actually managing to wiggle out from under the younger boy without waking him, Harry letting out a tiny groan. “Sleep Haz,” Niall mumbles, grabbing a pillow and sliding it in his place because Liam does actually have great ideas. “You guys are dicks,” He says conversationally as he makes a straight line to the chocolate crème pastry he's so fond of. 

“That we are,” Liam laughs, reaching out to tap Niall's nose as he rests his head on Zayn's shoulder, “But you got up and over here, didn't you?”

“Still, all of my love is no more because you made me move for the food,” Niall complains around a mouthful of chocolate pastry, not bothering to cover his mouth as he talks, a small rebellion for having to get up from his comfortable spot as Harry's pillow. “And also, I am no longer participating in cuddles, so you suck,” he continues before taking a sip of his coffee and then practically inhaling another pastry.

Liam snorts lightly and stands up straight, reaching for Niall and managing to hook his thumbs into the belt loops sitting right on his hip, “C'mon love, we can cuddle now if you'd like, don't look so let down!” Niall allows himself to be pulled flush to the other boy as he finishes his breakfast, nearly choking on his last swallow of pastry when Liam decides to start pressing sweet, slow kisses to his jaw and Zayn's hand comes up to rest on his hip, fingers locked with Liam's. “Isn't this great? Cuddles, breakfast, and coffee, what else do we need in the world?” Liam mumbles, tongue coming out to swipe a wet trail from collarbone to jaw as Niall shivers. 

“I thought all we needed was love?” Niall questions breathlessly, making eye contact with Zayn and licking his own bottom lip with a hint of challenge in his eyes.

A challenge that Zayn would gladly take head-on had the door to the apartment not chosen that moment to practically fly off it's hinges as Louis's voice announces loudly to the apartment at large, “Honey! I'm home!” Surprisingly still not waking Harry from his sleep if his lack of reaction is anything to go off of. 

“Kitchen, Lou!” Zayn yells back with a grin, squeezing Niall's hip once tightly before pulling his hand away just as Louis storms into the kitchen, all bright eyes and flailing limbs. 

“You lads started without me, how very disappointing,” Louis laughs, eyes hungrily taking in Niall and Liam still pressed together against the counter and Zayn standing next to them, drinking his coffee. “Where's Hazza?” he asks, head tilting like a dog's does when it's young and confused.

“Sleeping on the couch.....you should wake him up, give him a right surprise,” Zayn answers, smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he sees Lou's face light up, never one to hide the fact that he loves the curly haired boy. 

Louis covers the space between him and his boys in a handful of strides and gathers them in a tight hug, kissing each on the cheek, before pulling away with a grin, “Alas, I shall return with a newly risen Hazza!” Turning on his heel, Louis walks back toward the living room that he so quickly walked through when he heard Zayn's voice and spots the brown curls that he's familiar with so quickly that he's shocked he didn't see him the first walk-through. Dropping to sit cross-legged so that he's face to face with the sleeping male, Louis reaches out and pushes a hand through his boyfriend's hair, tugging on a handful of curls before withdrawing his hand and letting his fingers trace the bridge of Harry's nose instead. “Hazza, wake up, I'm _home_ ,” he whispers, the hand that was tracing Harry's nose moving to trace down his shoulder and to his ribs where he's most ticklish. “ _Harry_ ,” Louis tries one more time, giving him a chance to wake up before he takes a more dramatic approach. Waiting a beat Louis realizes that Harry's not waking up just from being whispered at ( _which really should have been made obvious by the fact he slept through Louis rampaging into the house_ ) so he digs his fingers into the sleeping boy's side, causing him to startle awake with a gasping laugh. “There's my Curly,” Louis smiles broadly as Harry's eyes fly open, his face slowly breaking into a grin of it's own. 

“Lou,” Harry breaths out, taking a moment to let his eyes roam Louis' face before he really reacts. Reaching out the arm that's not still tucked under his head, he hooks his hand behind Louis' neck and pulls him in for a slightly uncoordinated kiss. “When'd you get back?” Harry questions, lips millimeters from Louis'.

“Just a minute ago,” Liam answers from the doorway, grinning at the scene in front of him. 

“We're surprised he didn't wake you when he got in, what with the whole announcing his presence thing,” Niall chimes in, leaning around Liam and resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder, unable to do anything but gaze lovingly at the two boys having a moment on the couch. 

“Stop sucking face and come get your coffees, and Haz, I saved one of the chocolate crème things from being inhaled by Nialler just for you so you should probably come grab it,” Zayn announces loudly, voice traveling from where he's still leaning against the counter. 

“What?!?” Niall gasps, a hand going to cover his heart in mock anguish, “You claim you love me and yet you go and do a thing like this? How could you, Malik, _how could you_?”

“Well if you really want something crème filled......,” Louis laughs at his own joke, gesturing to his crotch before falling on his ass when Harry reaches out for his own grope. 

Snorting, Harry sits up from his prone position on the couch and grumbles, “Unless your dick turned to a delicious pastry while you were away and you are about to offer me chocolate crème, it's much too early for dick jokes Lou.”

“ _Haz_ what have these mean old men _done_ to you while I was gone?” Louis gasps, looking at Niall and Liam in horror, “ _Too early for dick jokes_? It's never too early for dick jokes! It's always the exact right time for a dick joke. They've made you into one of _them_.” 

“Yes,” Liam laughs, “We've turned our Harry here into a real adult while you were away. And also, _old men_? If you'll recall _you_ are the old man in this relationship, thank you very much.” 

“Liam, stop calling Lou old, he's gonna get a complex! And seriously boys, if you all don't come get your coffee I'm gonna drink it myself and Louis' disgusting decaf will be the first to go!” Zayn shouts, throwing his now empty cup away and jumping up to sit on the counter next to the sink. 

Harry stands up off of the couch and reaches a hand down to help Lou off the ground, smiling when Louis grabs his hand tightly, “C'mon _old man_.”

“'m not old, Hazza, I'm the _right_ age, you guys are just too young,” Louis complains, managing to pull himself up without bringing Harry to the floor with him. 

“Aye, not too young,” Niall argues, taking a few steps so that he is standing in front of Harry and Louis. “Perfectly legal to do all the fun stuff,” he continues, arching his neck to place a sweet but drawn out kiss at the corner of Harry's upturned mouth.

“Mmm, wonderful fun stuff,” Harry agrees, reaching to squeeze Niall's hip with the hand not still holding Louis', “And now I need coffee because I feel like I've been awake for _days_ since Lou decided that he needed to go see his mom and I'm exhausted.” With that Harry drags Louis behind him by the hand as he pushes Niall back toward the kitchen, “Coffee, sweet, sweet coffee.”

Zayn, true to his word, freezes when the other four walk back into the kitchen, Louis' cup placed against his mouth. “You guys were taking too long,” he complains, handing over Harry's cup and his chocolate crème thing before taking another sip of Louis' and handing that over as well. 

“Serves you right, starting without me this morning,” Louis says, around a mouthful of the croissant that Liam had bought as well, leaning against the counter at Zayn's knee. 

“What're you on about then?” Harry asks after downing half of his cup and half of the chocolate crème thing in a handful of minutes, hand still resting on Niall's hip and holding him in place against his front as he leans against the counter as well, on Zayn's other side. 

“These two here,” Louis starts, pointing between Niall and Liam, “Were snogging while Zayn watched on and you slept! Poor Haz, poor me, I walk in, tired and feeling abandoned just to see you lot making kissy faces at each other!”

Snorting, Liam reaches out and threads his fingers with Louis' as he responds, “So what? I'm not allowed to show my boyfriends affection unless you and Harry are there to watch? Fuck that.”

“Me or Harry, we don't both have to be here, but that would be wonderful,” Louis insists tugging on Liam's arm to bring him, front to front, against his chest with a grin.

“The cheek of this one,” Zayn chuckles, threading his fingers through Louis' hair and tugging his head back to make eye contact, “Is that what you want? You and Harry just want to _watch_?”

Harry makes a choked noise in the back of his throat that causes Niall to lean back just a slight bit harder against his chest, rotating his hips as he does, “Hmm, I think that's what _Harry_ wants,” Niall announces with a smirk, Harry's hands tightening on his hips. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis breaths out, parting his lips as Zayn's hand in his hair tightens and Liam licks a teasing stripe across his Adam's Apple.

“Well, if you ask nice enough it's a possibility,” Liam responds, hands sliding around to rest in the back pockets of Louis' jeans, “And if you ask even nicer we might let you touch.”

“How did I get brought into this again?” Harry questions breathlessly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

Zayn laughs and slides his free hand into Harry's hair, tugging his head back as well, “How are you ever brought into anything? Louis, of course. He's a bit of a trouble maker to be honest, yet he never seems to learn his lesson,” he answers, fingers tightening in both heads of hair, forcing a low whine out of Louis' throat.

Niall grins and grinds back against Harry, turning his head to look at Zayn, eyes taking in the light flush staining his cheeks, before he speaks. “We'd have to do something with their hands though, you know neither one of them can sit still when nudity is involved,” he announces, catching Liam's eye as Harry and Louis let out twin groans. 

“What d'you think, Zayn, what should we do with Lou and Haz?” Liam asks, breath catching as he presses his hip against Louis' dick, already half hard. 

Zayn tugs once more before abruptly releasing his grip, eyes tracing over Louis and Harry's faces in turn. “I say we make them kneel on the floor of the bedroom, hands behind their backs, and watch as I do whatever I want with you two on our bed. And if they move? They don't get to touch themselves, or each other, at all tonight. Make Lou learn to be careful what he asks for next time and who he drags with him,” he decides, grinning as he watches Liam lick his lips, eyes darkened with lust.

“ _Poor little Harry,_ ” Niall sighs, turning around to face Harry. “You're gonna have to kneel there, all pretty and wrecked, as he works me open with his fingers but you can't do anything except watch, wishing it was you, and you didn't even do anything wrong other than nap,” he continues, running his hands up Harry's arms to rest on his shoulders as Harry's mouth drops open in a groan. 

“Why so certain I'm gonna use my fingers, Nialler? There are plenty of other ways that I know how to open you up nice and slow; maybe I'll use those toys we bought in America, an inch at a time, until you're nice and ready for me...or maybe I've decided to use my tongue, we all know how much you enjoy that,” Zayn says, eyes locked on Niall, smirking when he sees Niall's hips twitch against Harry's, causing them both to let out small moans. “But it's what _I_ want, Niall, not what you want, and you'll do well to remember that,” Zayn snaps, reaching out to run his fingers through Niall's hair, tugging sharply once he reaches the ends and causing Niall to whine loudly. 

“Zayn. Bedroom,” Liam gasps, Louis' mouth latched onto his neck, “ _Now_!” 

With that, Zayn hops off of the counter and starts pushing the other four toward their shared bedroom, helping keep Harry on his feet when his knees buckle half way there. “Strip, _now._ ” Zayn orders as soon as they're all safely inside the bedroom, shucking his own clothes off just as quickly as his boys are. “Harry, Louis, on the ground, hands behind your back, and face the bed,” he continues once everyone is standing on a pile of their own clothes. 

Liam steps up behind Niall, wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back, erection pressing into the back of his thigh. “Look at our pretty boys, they take direction so well,” Liam whispers against his neck, just loud enough to be heard by everyone in the large bedroom. 

“Niall, Liam, get on the bed side by side. Hands and knees would be best I think,” Zayn says, turning his back on Harry and Louis to run a hand down Niall's chest and give him a quick tug. “Pretty boys indeed,” he murmurs as he turns back to face the two men kneeling on the floor at his feet, listening for the slight creak of the bedsprings. “Here are the rules: no touching yourselves, no touching each other, no touching anyone on the bed. _I_ am the only one that can touch you. No speaking, but you can make noise. Understand?” he asks sharply, his hands under Louis and Harry's chins in order to make eye contact, grinning when each of them hums in agreement. “Fabulous,” Zayn says as he turns on his heels and walks to the edge of the bed. 

“ _Zayn,_ ” Niall sighs, biting his lip as Zayn's fingers trail down his cheek, thumb pressing into the corner of his smile.

Zayn lets his thumb slip carefully into Niall's mouth, pressing against his bottom teeth to open his jaw as he practically purrs, “Nialler, you're such a slut, such a _beautiful_ slut. You're practically gagging for it, aren't you? What d'you think, Liam, what should I do first?”

Groaning as he watches Niall lean into Zayn's touch, tongue curling around his thumb, Liam stutters, “F-fuck, Zayn, I don't—I don't know just, just touch him, or me, _please_?!?” 

Zayn drops his hand from Niall's face and shifts to brush his fingers over Liam's, index finger resting just on the tip of his nose as Niall groans at the loss, “Liam, if you don't tell me what to do, no one is going to get anything and it will be no one's fault but your own. Now I'll try this again, _what should I do to Niall?_ ” 

“ _Please Liam,_ fuck just—do this, for me, yeah?” Niall pleads, fingers curling in the sheets covering the mattress so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

“ _Shit,_ ” Liam gasps, licking his bottom lip before continuing, “Fuck—use your mouth, Zayn, make him...make him beg, yeah? Make him beg to cum, but don't let him until the rest of us do.” 

“ _Good boy,_ ” Zayn grins, running a hand through Liam's hair, “But where do you want me to use my mouth? You were awfully vague.” 

Liam whines and pushes up into Zayn's hand before answering, “Open him up with your mouth, get him nice and wet until he can't take it anymore and then make him— _God_ —make him suck me off while you fuck him. Give our boys a proper show.” Liam's words make Niall swear and the two men kneeling on the ground to groan out loud.

Licking his bottom lip with a grin, Zayn brushes his thumb over Liam's cheek before responding, “Well since you asked so nicely.” Turning to look at Harry and Louis, still kneeling on the floor, he raises an eyebrow, “Hmm being unable to do anything but watch and listen to the beautiful sounds that our Niall is going to make while my tongue is buried in his ass. How does that sound, lads?” Harry opens his mouth, about to answer, until Zayn's eyes flash, “ _Harry,_ ” he warns. Snapping his mouth shut Harry gives a cheeky grin before catching Louis' eye and humming in agreement as the other boy nods his head vigorously. 

Niall gasps as Zayn kneels on the bed behind him, hands resting on the dip of his back, right above his ass, “Fuck yes, please baby, _fuck,_ ” he bites out, eyes clenched shut as Zayn bends down to place an open mouth kiss to the base of his spin, tongue tracing small circles in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Now now, no need to beg yet, I'm getting there,” Zayn mumbles, lips grazing Niall's back, causing him to arch and keen. “Just...enjoying the moment,” he continues as his hands slide to Niall's ass, thumbs spreading his cheeks apart, dropping to his elbows to blow lightly on the newly exposed skin. 

“ _Eyes,_ Nialler, open your eyes,” Liam rasps out, reaching over to thread his fingers through Niall's, prying his clenched fingers from the now wrinkled sheet. “Look at 'em, hands behind their backs, cocks leaking, and on their knees, all for us,” he finishes, shifting his weight to become more comfortable on his hands and knees, trying to keep pressure off of the hand holding Niall's. 

“Fuck,” Niall almost sobs, voice breaking when he finally does as Liam said and looks at Harry and Louis, jaw going slack as Zayn's tongue finally brushes against him. Now that he's started he can't seem to stop, a litany of “ _fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme,_ ” leaving his mouth as his eyes take in the two men in front of him, their cocks straining and flushed, Harry's mouth shiny with spit from where he keeps licking his lips and Louis' red where he's biting his. “ _Zayn,_ ” he keens, fingers tightening in Liam's grip as he pushes back against Zayn's tongue, eyes fluttering but not closing, quickly flitting between staring at Harry's mouth, Louis' mouth, and Liam's flushed face.  
Zayn continues for a few more minutes, just long enough that Niall feels like he might _die,_ his cock leaking and elbows shaking as he tries to keep himself up. His fingers tighten sporadically around Liam's as Zayn pulls away, mouth shiny and swollen, to speak. “Liam, stand in front of Niall, back to our pretty boys on the ground. Niall, it's time to put that mouth of yours to good use. Remember, he cums and you're one orgasm closer to cumming yourself, so make it quick and dirty, baby,” Zayn's voice is wrecked, his face flushed, as his eyes meet Liam's over Niall's sweaty form once the brunette is standing at the foot of the bed. 

“ _God yes,_ ” Liam groans, sliding the slick tip of his cock against Niall's mouth, biting his lip when Niall's tongue darts out to lick a bead of pre-cum off. Liam's eyes dart up to follow Zayn's hand as he reaches under one of the pillows on the bed to grab the bottle of slick that's usually kept there, before reaching a shaking hand out to slide into Niall's hair. “Are you ready, love? Loose and open enough to take Zayn in?” Liam asks, eyes tracing over Niall's flushed face as he hears twin groans behind him, Harry and Louis watching Zayn slick himself up with a steady hand. 

“Fuck _yes_ , please, I—,” Niall starts, cutting off with a gasping moan as Zayn pushes the head of his cock against Niall's spit slick hole. “God,” he groans, his forehead dropping to press against Liam's hip as he adjusts to Zayn's size, so much bigger than his tongue had been. “I'm—God, move, just— _fuck_ —Zayn, _please_ ,” Niall begs as Liam cards his fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful and tugging to lift his head so that their eyes meet. 

Liam presses his thumb against Niall's bottom lip, carefully sliding it past his teeth, before he breaks their eye contact to look up and catch Zayn's eye instead, “Do it, he can take it,” he assures him, causing Zayn to groan before pulling out with just the tip in and pushing back in roughly, bottoming out this time and causing Niall to moan around Liam's thumb in his mouth. 

Liam can feel Louis and Harry's eyes on him when he draws his thumb slowly out of Niall's mouth, leaving a wet smear on his chin, as Zayn speaks again, one hand gripping Niall's hip and the other resting between his shoulder blades, “Fuck his mouth, Liam, c'mon, don't keep him waiting, you know he's gagging for it still.” Sucking in a breath between clenched teeth, Liam grabs himself by the base and rests the head of his cock on Niall's bottom lip, giving him a second of warning before he pushes the rest of the way in, only stopping when he feels the fluttering of Niall's throat around the head. “That's it,” Zayn grunts, feeling Niall clench tightly around his cock.

“Shit,” Liam moans, pulling back and tugging on the hair in his hand, letting Niall know that he's close, before thrusting shallowly a few more times, the head of his cock just touching the back of Niall's tongue before he's cumming so hard his ears start to ring, barely able to hear Zayn's orgasm over his own.

Liam pulls back and drops to his knees in front of Niall, ears still ringing as he kisses the taste of himself out of the Irish boy's mouth, managing only to moan when Niall bites his lip when he shivers as Zayn pulls out, leaving him feeling empty. “Niall, baby, you've done so good,” Zayn says, climbing off the bed and walking around to see his face, Niall's eyes shut as Liam and he continue to kiss sloppily. Liam is kissing loose and lazy but Niall is wound tighter than a spring, knuckles white where he's gripping the bed and cock an angry red, leaking pre-cum onto the sheets below. “Hasn't he done well, boys?” Zayn questions Harry and Louis, his eyes taking in their shiny lips, swollen and bruised from where they've been biting them as they watched their boys play and their blood darkened cocks resting heavily against their thighs. Harry and Louis nod, Harry's tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he trails his eyes over the two men making out in front of them.

“Poor dear doesn't get to come until you two do though,” Liam says, managing to break away from the kiss, turning his head to look at the two brunettes kneeling behind his back.

“Niall, lean against the headboard. Harry, Louis, stand up,” Zayn orders, the other men rushing to do as he says, Niall getting tangled in the sheets and managing a giggle as he kicks halfheartedly at the fabric wrapped around his ankles. “Liam, suck Harry until I say stop and then switch over to Lou. Niall, enjoy the show, but keep your hands on your thighs, where I can see them,” he continues, moving to stand behind Harry and Louis, a hand on each of their waists to help them stand, biting his lip as he sees how truly debauched Niall looks, flushed and aching against the headboard. “Oh, by the way boys,” Zayn mumbles, ducking his head to press a kiss to Louis and Harry's shoulders in turn, “Rules are off, go wild.”

“Thank _fuck,_ ” Harry groans, reaching one hand out to bury into Liam's hair and the other to grip the base of his cock tightly. “C'mon Li, 'm not gonna last,” he continues horsely, too worked up from the earlier show and Niall just lounging against the headboard, cock solid and with a bead of pre-cum at the tip that Harry just wants to lick clean. Liam leans in without hesitation and swallows around him, reaching up to grip his thighs and dig his nails in, knowing that Harry likes just a dash of pain with his pleasure. True to his word, Harry is tugging Liam's hair not too long after that little stunt, his jumbled moans forming enough of a warning that Liam pulls back to tongue at the tip and feel Harry's cock twitch in his mouth before he's swallowing the curly haired boy's cum, pulling off with a grin and a lick of his lips. 

Louis is gripping the base of his cock tightly as he watches Harry come apart, gasping as Zayn whispers in his ear, _“our gorgeous boys, falling apart one at a time in front of us, you're next Lou...are you ready?”_ Zayn nips at his ear before saying louder with a dirty grin, “Liam, I never said stop, which means your mouth should still be on Hazza's cock.” Harry whines as Liam slowly slides his practically flaccid cock back between his lips, still so sensitive from having just cum, and sucks lightly. Zayn lets Harry's gasps and tiny noises continue for a handful of minutes before giving in, “Stop Li, don't wanna suck Harry dry. Why don't you try Lou on for size, hmm? Harry, you can go relax by Niall, you've been such a good boy.” Harry's knees nearly buckle as he takes the remaining steps toward the bed, scrambling up the mattress to sit next to the blond boy, whose cock is still begging for attention. 

Louis twists the hand not holding his own cock into Liam's hair and gently tugs his head back, wanting to see his face. “Hi,” Louis grins, tapping Liam's bottom lip with the tip of his cock, “Me next, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Liam hums in agreement, darting his tongue out to lick a single bead of pre-cum from the tip, “Not gonna last long, right?”

“Two pump chump!” Harry chimes from the bed, half asleep yet still able to offend Louis.

Louis groans and loosens his hand from Liam's hair to flick Harry off, “Fuck you, Haz, you weren't any better.” Liam rolls his eyes at the two and dips his head to lick at Louis' balls before sucking wet kisses up his shaft, letting his cock slip between his swollen lips once he reaches the tip. Louis groans, low and loud, and it's not only echoed in his ear where Zayn is whispering dirty things ( _Wanna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for weeks. Look at Harry, staring at Niall's cock like he wants to suck him down and choke on it, such a little cock slut. Are you gonna prove Harry wrong? Next time, gonna show him who the real two pump chump is? Liam's such a little whore, fall to his knees for anyone with a pretty face, wouldn't he. Poor, innocent Niall's waiting on you, you control when he comes, you have the power over him._ ) but on the bed where Harry and Niall are watching Louis, his head thrown back against Zayn shoulder as his hips rock his cock in a steady rhythm in and out of Liam's flushed mouth. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” Louis chokes out, breath stopping as he shakes through his orgasm, Liam swallowing around him before pulling away, some of Louis' cum still in his mouth as he staggers to his feet and pushes his mouth to Zayn's. 

Louis shivers as he watches Liam's tongue disappear into Zayn's mouth, moaning when Zayn's grip on his waist tightens before he pulls away from Liam and Louis both. “Bed. Louis, you and Harry take turns on Niall,” Zayn commands, a firm hand on both Louis and Liam's backs, pushing them the two feet to the mattress. “Niall, scoot forward,” he continues, sliding behind Niall and wrapping his arms around his waist tightly, lips brushing the top of his head in a light kiss. Louis drops to his knees between Niall's legs just as Harry manages to slowly wiggle his way down to sit at Niall's hip, Liam taking his place at the headboard. 

“Nialler, we're gonna make this so good,” Harry promises, a smirk at the corners of his mouth as he looks at Louis, “I'll go first, yeah?” With that Harry leans down and touches the tip of his tongue lightly to the tip of Niall's cock, swiping up the beaded pre-cum before leaning up, licking his lips, and, with a filthy smirk, sinking down until his nose is buried in Niall's pubic hair. Louis twines one of his hands in Harry's hair after he swallows around the cock in his mouth a few time before pulling him off of Niall and sinking down as far as he can go, letting Harry's hand cover the rest as he brushes his tongue against the vein on the underside of Niall's cock. “Lookit Lou,” Harry says, voice scratchy as he licks his lips, “looks so good with his lips stretched around a cock, doesn't he?” Niall, Liam, and Zayn all groan and Louis jerks up slightly, leaving just the head between his lips as he looks at his boys, all flushed and wrecked. Louis flicks his tongue one last time, moans, and Niall's hips jerk as he keens and cums, his head thrown back against Zayn's shoulder and a hand tightly gripping Liam's. “Don't swallow, fuck, c'mere,” Harry practically begs, pulling on Louis' shoulder until he sits up and kisses him, Harry's mouth falling open as he tries to swallow as much of Niall as he can. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Niall giggles once he's gotten his breath back, “One of us needs to leave more often, this reunion sex is definitely where it's at.”

The others laugh along with him as they rearrange themselves to all fit comfortably on the large bed, pushing and tugging until they're all cuddled up, Niall squished in the middle of their giant puppy pile as a way to apologize for the teasing. “Guys, no, we can't sleep, showers all around or we will stink and stick together when we wake up,” Liam complains from underneath Harry's hair. 

“Hate to break it to ya, mate, but I'm not moving,” Zayn yawns, burrowing into Niall's side and reaching across him to tuck his fingers into Louis'. Louis and Harry mumble something similar and the only response from Niall is a sleepy snuffle because he was the first one asleep, not surprising after all of the teasing but still, he could have stayed awake for a minute or two. 

“You guys blow,” Liam sighs, rubbing his face against Harry's shoulder tiredly, “And when we wake up sticky I get to say I told you so,” he mumbles, pressing an open mouth kiss to the back of Louis' hand where it's resting on the nape of Harry's neck. Liam's last thought before he drifts off to sleep is that he must be getting old if a round in the sack is enough to make him want to nap before three o'clock in the afternoon on a weekday.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaahhhh my brain is notorious for giving me ideas of things to work on when I should be busy with something else (working on my BBB story *cough*) but this came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I have no idea how it went from cute to well.....hot, but it did. It even made me get over my dilike of typing the word 'cock'......well mostly, I just have to type it without looking at the screen/keyboard. Also, I'm a pretty big fan of pretty boys having dirty, filthy, gorgeous sex so *shrug*


End file.
